The goal of this fellowship is to prepare the applicant, Elizabeth Nesoff, for an academic research career in the intersecting fields of alcohol and injury prevention. The proposed fellowship consists of two complimentary components: (1) A research project examining the relationship between alcohol outlet density and pedestrian injury in Baltimore City, with an emphasis on the impact of both the built and social environment on pedestrian injury in areas of greater alcohol outlet density; (2) A comprehensive training plan comprised of advanced coursework; mentorship in the content areas of alcohol epidemiology, environmental observational, spatial analysis, and health disparities research; dissemination of results through manuscripts and scientific presentations; and experience working on ongoing alcohol and [injury prevention] projects in Baltimore City. The proposed training program is designed around a research project that will examine the relationship between alcohol outlet density and pedestrian injury in Baltimore City, with an emphasis on the impact of both the built and social environment on pedestrian injury in areas of greater alcohol outlet density. The applicant hypothesizes that more pedestrian injuries occur in areas of greater alcohol outlet density. Additionally, she hypothesizes that more pedestrian injuries occur in areas of greater resource deprivation and physical disorder, and in areas of greater social disorganization and incivility. Finally, she hypothesizes that there is a synergistic effect between physical and socia disorder that contributes to increased pedestrian injuries in areas of greater alcohol outlet density. This project is supported by a strong, interdisciplinary team of mentors and consultants, including faculty members with backgrounds in [alcohol epidemiology, health disparities, biostatistics and spatial analysis, and injury prevention.] Dr. Debra Furr-Holden, the project Sponsor, is an authority in measurement of drug and alcohol use disorders; design and evaluation of alcohol-related interventions; and methods to reduce health disparities. Dr. Andrea Gielen, the project Co-Sponsor, is an expert in translating research to disseminate proven injury prevention interventions in clinical and community settings, specifically in low income, urban neighborhoods. Their mentorship will be complemented by that of Dr. Frank Curriero, an expert in spatial analysis; Dr. Keshia Pollack, an expert in injury prevention and the built environment; and Dr. Janice Bowie, an expert in behavioral, social and structural factors related to health disparities. This fellowship will facilitate the applicant's expertise in the intersection of observational epidemiology, GIS methodology, and the alcohol environment and injury prevention. Her professional development includes not only her personal research development, but her capacity to cultivate future investigators in this understudied but important area of publi health.